


A Dance of Ice and Fire

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Based in the Dangerous Eyes universe, Drabble, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Magic, Mutant Powers, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8934193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: Dance is a form of love itself





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xCabooseRTRvB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCabooseRTRvB/gifts), [LibbyBell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyBell/gifts).



> LibbyBell,Cabby-With this I formerly hope to apologize to you guys for any emotion created through Dangerous Hands so far,because it may get worse.
> 
> \--[[[Facts about the story:  
> -So basically I was reading "Dragons Kept" by BloopsieDaisy and I got to this part about Michael dancing and it hit me to write this.  
> -My mother actually read this over and enjoyed it to the point I showed her the cuteness that is the Joneses  
> -I have never written dance before so first time for everything lol]]]--
> 
> Without further ado,i hope you guys and everyone else enjoys.

A bare foot swipes across the sand before the other leg lifted, and the body twirled.

 

She was beautiful.

 

As she moved,ice gathered in what he could only describe as starlight,following her movements.

 

Her hair was bright red in the fading sunlight,and he couldn't help wondering how it would look in the light of his fire.

 

He moved forward as she leapt up and the starlight followed,gracing her wake with its brilliance.

 

They came face to face.She could see the wonder in his eyes, and could only smile as she held out her hand to him.

 

He smiled back,and accepted.

 

Their dance was a storm,a song of ice and fire in a way.Their elements swirled in the air around them,and she laughed as he smiled.

 

Soon,the dance came to an end and they were breathing hard,but smiling with their hands still entwined.

 

They looked up at each other,smiling.

 

“Lindsay”she said,her eyes silver as her ice.

 

“Michael”he said,his eyes orange like his fire.

 

Around them,the ice and fire sparkled like stars,much like their eyes the moment they saw each other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everyone,and I'll see you all after Christmas
> 
> I love you all so very much


End file.
